


cute & cool

by reemereen



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, oh well i freakin love them, please write more tomohima fics yall my crops are dying, this is short and cheesy yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reemereen/pseuds/reemereen
Summary: “To~mo~e! How do I become as cool as you?!”The question came out of nowhere.





	cute & cool

“To~mo~e! How do I become as cool as you?!”

 

The question came out of nowhere.

 

The two were together alone at Tomoe’s house to study. It was going just as planned before Himari suddenly blurted out this question that was definitely not in any of the textbooks the last time Tomoe checked.

 

Tomoe closed the book she was reading and glanced over at Himari, who was giving an interested expression to find out how Tomoe became oh so “cool”. The redhead honestly found it oddly cute.

 

“Geez, what are you on about Himari?” Tomoe laughed silently, genuinely curious on how Himari got the idea to suddenly ask her this.

 

“How do I put this...” Himari sat there for a while, tapping her foot on the floor as she thought of a way she could word this properly. “Well, I’m the leader of Afterglow, right? I feel like the leader should be the coolest of the bunch~ but it seems like it’s been the opposite of that as of late..” Himari mumbled as she thought of how the rest of Afterglow sometimes make fun of her. "And well... You're probably the most mature and coolest out of all of us, so I thought I could ask you about it!" She admitted, in which Tomoe just replied with a forced grin and nodded a thank you. 

 

Himari wasn’t wrong, everybody in Afterglow always picks and teases on her for fun, even if she is the supposed leader, Tomoe smiled softly as she thought back to some of the times this has happened. It would be usually Moca who would initiate it, everybody else would just start to hop in and then Himari would begin to call them bullies. It truly is fun, after all, Himari's not only their leader but one of their best friends as well, also the fact Himari looked adorable when she started to get mad made Tomoe enjoy it a little bit more.

 

She kept this to herself though, and gave an excuse that Himari's angry face was actually just "amusing".

 

“I don’t think you should worry too much about it, Himari.” Tomoe simply said as she snapped back into reality and went back to opening her book.

 

“H-Hey Tomoe!! You didn’t answer my question!” Himari whined as she tugged the book out of Tomoe’s hands, forcing Tomoe to look back at her.

 

“Oi, Himari! Don’t do that!” Tomoe exclaimed in surprise as the book got taken away from her, she looked at Himari’s expression where she was giving a pout. “I told you already... You don’t have to worry about something like that, okay? So can I have the book back and we can get back to studying?”

 

Himari shook her head. “No~pe, I know I probably shouldn’t worry but...” The pinkette gave out a long sigh as she placed the book on the table in front of them. “Uuuu... I can’t help it... I really want to be seen as cooler by everybody else..” Himari let out a huff as she gazed back at Tomoe.

 

“Himari, listen to what I’m going to say here, okay?” Tomoe suddenly spoke in a stern tone.

 

The smaller girl was a bit confused and almost amazed at how sudden Tomoe was able to change from the chill and calm girl she was before to the more stricter version of herself she was now. Nonetheless, she gave a slight nod.

 

“You don’t need to become cooler for us to respect you more as our leader. We already respect you a lot.” Tomoe stated firmly as she scooted closer to Himari, swiftly picking up one of her hands and holding it tight. It made Himari gasp a little at how charming Tomoe could be just by her small and quick actions.

 

“You know why you are our leader, Himari?” Tomoe asked the girl in front of her, with little to no response. “Because we love the way you are already and see it as leader material." Himari inhaled sharply right as Tomoe said that. "You’ve always taken care of us, being the band coordinator and all. You keep us all together. You encourage us to do our best. You don’t need to change yourself at all Himari, because you’re already a great leader the way you are, even though you may seem different from what a stereotypical leader might be like. But, that just makes you more special to us, as a leader and as a friend.”

 

The words came out of Tomoe’s mouth so naturally. Like she had been studying a script for this kind of situation for months. But no, these were Tomoe’s genuine feelings, and she knows the rest of Afterglow feel the same.

 

“T-To-Tomoe!!” Himari cried out as she suddenly hugged the drummer after hearing her sincere words, there were already tears in her eyes. “Y-You... You’re making me cry, you know?!”

 

“Ahaha... That’s just like you Himari.” Tomoe laughed as she hugged back the bassist, welcoming her warmth. “A-And, you know I already find you pretty cool, right?” The drummer quietly spoke, breaking away from the hug and looking straight at Himari’s emerald eyes. She was sort of embarrassed about admitting this kind of stuff, even though it was the truth she was saying.

 

“Really?! That makes me so happy~!”

 

“Of course, not just cool but...” There was a long pause before Tomoe continued on with her sentence. “Cute as well...” Her voice trailed off as she finished off what she was saying.

 

“T-Tomoe...! You find me cute and cool...?” Himari had a light blush on her face as Tomoe started to compliment her even more as if her mini speech from before wasn't enough. It really felt like Tomoe was trying to kill her with all these flattering comments she was being given.

 

“Haha... That’s what I said, didn’t I?” Tomoe chuckled nervously, scratching her neck from behind and getting more embarrassed by the second.

 

“Is that so...” Himari grinned widely as she wrapped her arm around the taller girl’s neck, pulling her closer. “Well guess what Tomoe!”

 

“Eh? What’s up?”

 

“I find you really cute and cool too~”

 

Tomoe could feel a peck on her burning cheeks right after Himari said that.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! himari’s my best girl and tomohima is my fave ship tied with lisayuki (what a surprise.) and chisaya. just know if you will write (or have wrote) any tomohima i would die for you. 
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
